


from this moment on

by Blayzes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is completely self-indulgent im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayzes/pseuds/Blayzes
Summary: And now Lance was ready to take that next step. It felt as if he had always known he wanted Keith in his life for eternity, and maybe he had and had just been too stupid and stubborn to admit it. He admitted it now, reveled in it, desiring it more than he had ever desired anything.Or: Lance decides to take the next step in his relationship with Keith





	from this moment on

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [SalineShots](https://salineshots.tumblr.com/) for beta reading! <3 You're amazing  
> (and go read her fic, [Antidote](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12149895), if you haven't already! It's great and you'll love it)
> 
> I wrote this in one night and it's nothing but self-indulgent, diabetes-inducing fluff im so sorry but not really ;w;

The ring was beautiful. Alone on an otherwise plain display, the silver band was simple yet elegant; adorned on the top was a symbol that could only represent fire and it shone in the light as if casted with melted rubies, with what looked like tiny sapphires sitting on either side of the flame.

It was gorgeous. It was extravagent.

It was perfect.

Lance could not be happier that he had saved his G.A.C, because the price on this ring was a doozy. SO worth it, though. Worth it for the look on Keith's face when Lance asked for his hand in marriage.

Lance had actually been planning on proposing for a month or so now, but the timing never seemed right and finding a ring that suited Keith and was in Lance's price range had proved challenging. It had to be perfect, it had to be, because Keith was the love of Lance's life and deserved only the best. Lance always worked hard to ensure that that's exactly what Keith got.

They had been officially dating a little over a year now. They, along with their Team Voltron friends, agreed that a lot of their rivalry moments were basically just two pining fools insultingly flirting with each other and thus counted as unknowing dates. The thought of them nose-diving their lions into the ground being a date never failed to get a laugh out of Lance, so much so that he had turned it into a running gag by suggesting equally stupid things to do on their "dates."

"Hey, babe, how about for our next date, we race to see who can fall off a cliff the fastest?" he asked once. Keith let out a surprised huff of laughter and agreed, grabbing his bayard and acting as if he were going to suit up to do just as Lance had suggested. He laughed again, more loudly that time, when he saw the look of horror on Lance's face.

Lance loved his boyfriend, even if said boyfriend could be a dick sometimes. All of the good times made up for the few bumps in the road.

So a little over a year had passed since Lance had taken Keith's face into his hands, sobbing, and declared his love for the Marmorite boy that had so nearly perished on a recent mission. Thank God Keith had been harboring a crush on him since the bonding moment that Lance totally didn't remember at all. Totally. After only a month, Keith moved into Lance's bedroom permanently, having practically become an eternal fixture of the place, coming to Lance for comfort in the middle of the night when his nightmares would haunt him relentlessly. The night terrors persued Keith less when Lance was near, near enough for Keith to cling to and hold like his life depended on it, near enough for Lance to sleepily whisper encouragment and reassurances and I love you's. That didn't take away the dreams, but it helped Keith cope with them and lulled him back to sleep when before a nightmare kept its cold clutches on him until he had to leave his room and hit the training deck for a distraction, too wound up to even think of sleep.

Lance knew all of this because Keith had tearily confessed it one night after a particularly horrible nightmare, after which he had come to Lance seeking support and comfort. He got just that and Keith had told Lance, "I love you" for the first time. Lance had been more than happy to reciprocate, and Keith moved into Lance's room the next day. The arrangement suited them both perfectly; Lance got to cuddle with his boyfriend and Keith got to sleep more soundly than he had since this whole saving-the-universe thing had started.

And now Lance was ready to take that next step. It felt as if he had always known he wanted Keith in his life for eternity, and maybe he had and had just been too stupid and stubborn to admit it. He admitted it now, reveled in it, desiring it more than he had ever desired anything. Now the desire to keep Keith in his life existed physically in the form of a pretty velvet purple box in Lance's jacket pocket.

He just hoped he could keep this a secret until the timing for popping the question was right.

\--★--

"LANCE!" Keith shouted, giggling uncontrollably.

Feeling encouraged, even though that was probably the last thing Keith wanted, Lance sucked in a deep breath and proceeded to blow another raspberry onto Keith's neck. Keith retaliated by kicking him in the side. It hurt like hell, but it was so worth it for the way Keith laughed, the way he looked unburdened by anything despite their responsibilities, as if the universe had melted away to just these two boys who loved each other with more fervor than words could describe. Lance loved these moments, lived for these moments, would give anything to have these moments for the rest of his life.

They eventually tired out, Lance reduced to panting and laughing breathlessly against Keith's throat, Keith's own laughter having never really stopped.

Keith looked so light and carefree that Lance felt himself fall in love with him all over again. Lance pushed himself up to his elbows and stared at the boy below him, unable to keep from smiling fondly at him. The look Keith was giving him, _dios_. Like Lance was the one who created the moon and stars, had birthed the universe itself into existence and had painted it with the rich hues that made it beautiful. Oh, he was so gone for this boy. Lance leaned down and kissed him languidly, so, _so_ in love.

When they pulled apart, neither went far, choosing to lean their foreheads together.

That is until Keith yawned widely right into Lance's face. Lance shot up and protested, "Keith!" as laughter took him again. Keith chuckled at the look on his face, his apologies not sounding sincere whatsoever. But he was cute, so Lance could forgive him.

"We should get some sleep, Sandman," Lance suggested when they had finally calmed down.

"Lance," Keith piped up, amused, "that doesn't even make sense; the Sandman isn't tired, he makes _other_ people tired."

"Semantics," Lance waved his hand dismissively. "Don't you have better things to do than criticizing my nicknames?"

"Absolutely not."

Lance groaned loudly and dramatically. "Whatever. Come on, Sleeping Beauty, it's bedtime."

"That still doesn't make sense," Keith protested, grinning and trying to suppress a fresh wave of laughter. "I'm not even asleep yet."

"Keith, give me a break!" He tried to sound offended, truly, but the effect was lost because Lance was smiling to big.

Snorting, Keith softly pushed Lance so that he was laying down properly, before laying down himself and shuffling backwards until his back was flush against Lance's chest. Lance's arm immediately snaked around Keith's waist and tightened, as if he could pull Keith closer even though that wasn't possible at this point.

Lance nuzzled his nose into Keith's hair, grinning. "I love you," he whispered before pressing a few loving kisses to Keith's throat.

Keith hummed happily at the contact. "I love you, too," he murmured sleepily.

A man could used to this. In fact, a man already was; Lance was very used to this, used to cuddling with Keith and spooning with Keith and goofing around with Keith and kissing Keith and just being with Keith in general. Keith was more than Lance could have ever hoped for, and yet he did hope for more. He hoped he could always have this, that this thing between them could last for eternity.

And that's when Lance realized that now was the time, that he couldn't hold back anymore.

Taking his arm away from Keith's waist, earning him a protesting, "Hey!" Lance reached under his pillow, where he had been keeping the ring so he could literally sleep on it (and sleep on what the right time to ask would be), and fished the box out. Then he shoved it under Keith's nose, who stiffened at the sight.

"Marry me?"

Silence. Lance was starting to get worried, but then Keith breathed out, "What?"

"Marry me, Keith. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, as my husband."

Keith craned his neck up to stare at him in shock, wide-eyed and blushing, before quickly twisting around and tackling Lance to the bed, kissing him like he was dying for it.

After a moment, Lance, not wanting to ruin this rather nice make-out session but needing to know, asked against Keith's lips, "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yes!" Keith nearly shouted before resuming his mission to shove his tongue as far down Lance's throat as possible.

Another moment of passionate making out and Lance was gently pushing him away enough to speak again.

"Don't you want the ring?" he panted, box still in hand.

"In a minute," Keith breathed out before his lips once again connected with Lance's.

Lance couldn't help but smile into this kiss, but it didn't deter Keith in the slightest. Mouth still moving hungrily against Lance's, one hand fisted in Lance's hair, the other clutching almost painfully tight to Lance's hip bone. Despite the desperation of it all, Lance could feel how happy Keith was, could feel that Keith was only being rough because he was too excited to control himself.

Lance knew Keith very well, could tell exactly what Keith felt and thought just by watching him or feeling him, and Lance reveled in this knowledge that nobody but him had ever been this close to Keith, that nobody ever would be. Keith knew him just as well, and even though his perceptiveness annoyed Lance sometimes, it still pleased him to no end. No one could ever hope to be as close to each boy as they were to each other. It also kind of bothered Lance, though, because it meant they couldn't possibly be closer; because Lance needed Keith closer, now and always, and Lance would forever try to bridge that gap that didn't exist for either of them anymore.

After what felt like an hour but was probably just a few minutes, Lance couldn't ignore his need to breathe anymore and pressed his free hand in Keith's hair, tugging it gently but firmly to pull him away with a gasp. Aaah, air. Lance breathed in lungful after lungful, Keith panting just as hard on top of him.

Once he had caught his breath, Lance found himself smiling blissfully up at Keith. The hand he had in Keith's hair moved to cup his cheek, run a thumb over the bone there, and Keith leaned into it, gazing softly at the boy beneath him.

It was only then that Lance realized Keith was in tears; the tear tracks were noticeable and Keith was still crying, sniffling every now and then, his smile watery. And this boy was his, this boy was Lance's, and now always would be.

Lance sat up, Keith sliding into his lap, and pressed a chaste yet loving and meaningful kiss to Keith's lips.

"I love you," he told the black-haired boy, trying to hold back tears himself.

"I love you, too," Keith managed to grit out, voice weak. Lance used his thumb to wipe away a new tear.

He had almost forgotten about the ring, but it came back to him now and he lifted the box between them, opening it to reveal the beautiful silver ring adorned in red and blue that he had found in that otherwise dingy space mall.

Keith gave a small gasp at the sight of it, his eyes lighting up in awe. Fresh tears welled in his eyes and dropped down his cheeks, but he ignored them as he reached for the ring, gently running his fingers over the flame symbol, the two sapphires.

"Where did you even get this?" he whispered, voice cracking.

Lance grinned. "You know the last space mall we were at? Some black market shop had it. The shopkeeper didn't understand why I went so gaga over it; I guess anything that's not a weapon counts as useless to those guys," he scoffed. "I doubt he know what he had."

With that, Lance plucked the ring out of the box, lifted Keith's left hand, and slipped the ring on Keith's ring finger.

"But I know what I have," Lance told Keith quietly, looking him right in the eye, "and I know I want what have for the rest of forever."

Keith was trying so hard not to burst into tears, Lance could tell. His face was red and strained with the effort as he bit his bottom lip so hard Lance feared it might bleed. Then Keith was falling into Lance, his face ending up in the crook of Lance's neck and Lance could feel Keith silently crying, could feel the wetness of his tears.

"I l-love you," Keith managed to say, albeit shakily. "I love you s-so damn much."

"I love you, too, babe," Lance murmured gently, nuzzling his nose into Keith's hair. "More than anything the universe has to offer."

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you to decide if the mission Keith almost died on is the one at the end of s4 or not. I'm leaving it up to you!
> 
> My main tumblr: [space-mom-lance](http://space-mom-lance.tumblr.com/)  
> My art tumblr: [mewkiichigo](http://mewkiichigo.tumblr.com/)  
> My deviantART: [blayzes](http://blayzes.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
